tales_of_tabletopfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Lore of the World Circus – There is a travelling group of entertainers who wander the nation. They’ve settled in the northern part of the country, and are rumored to have a new secret exhibition. Rebels – Rumors have been spreading throughout the nation that a group of rebels have been amassing an army to overthrow the kingdom. Random terrorist attacks have been attributed to the group, but they largely remain hidden in secret. Ninjas – According to some sketchy witness reports, there is a secret clan of ninjas hiding in the mountains… or the forest. Exact details, as well as any possible agenda, are unknown. Sirus – A well respected organization that develops new technologies and medicines. The world’s most renowned scientists work for Sirus. Rumors have recently been spreading that they are leading top secret experiments in an attempt to change the world. Temples – There are four main temples built to honor the four Greater Spirits of Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth. These shrines act as points where mana gathers in large amounts, and the spirits can spread mana throughout the world from here. Tarras Kingdom – A vast kingdom, ruling over the nation. The castle in the north houses the military force, and is home to King Tarras and the beautiful princess. There are those who support and those who oppose the king’s rule, but it is said that the king is looking to expand his domain of control, but where could he expand to? World Tree '''- A giant tree at the center of the nation that is said to be the source of mana for the world. Getting to it is a tough task, as it can't be approached by sea. It is said that a sacred guardian roams the land around the tree. '''Robots – Contructs, androids, and autonomous humanoids built by mankind. These can represent many creatures of similar backgrounds or descriptions, from golems to zombies. Angels – Humanoid beings with wings. Some have large feathered wings, and some have magical flowing wings made of mana. Many of these angels also have the ability to hide their wings. Often considered beings of the heavens, and protectors of people, these beings are worshipped by the church. Demons – Twisted humanoid creatures from another realm. Their form is wicked, and they are often thought of as bringers of death and darkness. They have a unique way of doing things, and come in a wide variety of forms. Dwarves – They live underground, and are known for their brash demeanor, strong sense of justice, and ability to create weapons and artifacts. They are often stout and short compared to other races, and bear great strength. Elves – Fair and frail, elves often seclude themselves from humans. They tend to move quickly and fare well with magic. Elves also live for a much longer time than any human. Half Elves – Half breeds of human and elf. They age slower than humans, as an elf, and share the aptitude for magic. Being that elves mostly do not communicate with the outside world, half elves are outcasts, as are the elves who spawn them. Being that they age slower, they are also mistreated by humans as well. Spirits – Sacred beings, said to have evolved from an ancient race. Spirits exist everywhere throughout the world, linked to us from the spirit realm. Only the most powerful can manifest a physical form in this world, and they often lend their power to aid brave souls. Category:Campaign Specific